Novios cruzados
by Nohe la mejor
Summary: Un two-shot inspirado en el vallenato novios cruzados y un especial de san valentin. Misty es una chica que se muda a un pueblo, ahi conoce a Ash ketchum, un habitante de ese lugar, ellos se hacen mejores amigos y hacen todo juntos, cada uno ha tenido muchos amores pero ninguno a resultado, ¿que pasaria si el destino quisiera que ellos 2 esten juntos?


_Esta historia se desvia de la serie de pokemon, es decir tendra los personajes de pokemon, pero, no sera exactamente de pokemon, ya que en primer lugar, no habra pokemon, asi que no aparecera ni pikachu, ni togepi, ni nadie,__ pero aun asi sera bonito n_n. Disfrutenla._

* * *

**Novios cruzados**

_Hoy recuerdo todavia,_

_ el dia en que llegaste al barrio._

_Y como no eras de mi mundo, _

_otro rumbo fui buscando._

Ash, levantate, ahora- decia una señora alta, su cabello largo y color castaño, era linda, ella estaba tratando de levantar a su hijo Ash Ketchum, un chico amable, algo rebelde, pero no al extremo.

No quiero- decia Ash apegandose a las colchas de su cama y poniendo su cabeza en su almohada.

No digas eso, tenemos que ir rapido a la casa de alado, vamos sera emocionante- dijo Delia haciendo estrellisras en sus ojos.

Que tiene de emocionante ir a una casa donde no vive nadie- dijo Ash aun medio dormido.

Eso es lo emocionante- dijo Delia para luego poner una pose de emocionanda- TENEMOS VECINOS NUEVOS!

Uy si, que emocion- dijo Ash en forma sarcastica, pero a Delia o le causo tanta gracia, jalo la colcha de su hijo, y la almohada, lo cual hizo que Ash se sentara ne la cama algo molesto.

Lo lamento muchachito, pero tu iras quieras o no- dijo Delia molesta.

Esta bien mama, ya no te enojes- dijo Ash algo asustado por la actitud de su mama, luego se levanto de la cama.

Muy bien Ash- dijo su mama contenta.

Se prepararon para ir a visitar a sus nuevos vecinos, la verdad es que Ash no estaba tan emocionado, para el, no era la gran cosa, eso de conocer nuevas personas (lo siento, se que este no es el tipico Ash que conocemos, pero es lo que necesito para poder crear mi historia), pero su mama, se emocionaba por todo, y era muy dulce con todo el mundo, cosa que Ash dsmiraba de ella.

A lo que llegaron a la casa, vieron a mucha gente reunida incluyendo a los amigos de Ash.

Hola Ash- dijo uno se sus amigos, un chico guapo, cabello verde.

Hola Drew- dijo Ash algo emocionado, pues ya no estaria tan aburrido con sus amigos ahi alado de el.

Ash- dijo May acercandose a el al igual que Drew.

Que tal May?- dijo Ash haciendole una sonrisa que hizo que May se sonrrojara un poco, sin embargo, su sonrisa se fue al ver la presencia de una joven, una chica de cabello largo, color miel, y ojos azules.

Ash, que tal mi bebe?- dijo esa chica abrazando a Ash por la parte de atras, lo cual causo un sonrrojo en el chico.

Como estas Serena?- dijo Ash algo nervioso de encontrar a su novia en ese lugar(espera...dije novia, creo que me equivoque de shipping, voy a leer bien...no, no me equivoque de shipping)

Yo muy bien, gracias- dijo ella aun abrazada a Ash.

Hola Ash- dijo Dawn llegando de repente, traia una sonrisa en su rostro.

Hola Dawn- dijo Ash de la misma manera que ella.

Por que tan feliz Dawn- dijo Drew algo confundido.

No es obvio, tendremos nuevas vecinas- dijo Dawn muy emocionada.

Es verdad, yo tambien estoy muy emocionada- dijo May con una gran sonrisa.

Miren ese carro, ahi vienen- dijo Drew señalando un carro que llegaba a lo lejos, era grande, y muy lujoso.

Cuando llego ese carro, bajaron 4 lindas chicas, un rubia, una pelirroja, una peliazul y otra pelirosada, que se sorprendieron al ver a tantas personas en su nueva casa.

Emmhh. Hola- dijo la rubia algo nerviosa al ver tanta gente- Gracias por estar aqui.

No es nada, somos vecinos y queremos que se sientan comodas- dijo Delia acercandose a ellas.

Muchas gracias a todos- dijo la pelirroja acercandose a Delia.- Mi nombre es Misty.

El mio Delia querida, gusto en conocerte- dijo Delia tomandole la mano.- te presentaria a mi hijo, pero ahora esta algo ocupado- dijo viendo de reojo a Ash quien estaba conversando con su novia.

Hola- se acercaron May, Drew y Dawn a Misty, pues al parecer les habia caido bien.

Hola- dijo Misty algo confundida pero feliz.

Mucho gusto, yo soy May, ellos son Dawn y Drew- dijo May presentando a todos sus amigos.

Mucho gusto, yo soy Misty- dijo la pelirroja sonriente.

Te presentariamos a Ash pero esta ocupado- dijo May algo molesta.

Misty solo se limito a ver lo que Ash hacia, aun no lo conocia, pero cada vez que decian eso siempre veian a ese chico al que conversaba con su novia, por lo que saco la conclusion de que era el. La tarde fue linda tanto para las recien llegadas como para los vecinos, todos ya se habian ido y solo se habian quedado Ash con su madre.

Muchas gracias por todo- dijo Daisy despidiendose de Delia y Ash.

Al contrario, y disculpen a mi hijo, que cuando anda con su novia, se olvida hasta de su madre- dijo Delia haciendo que Ash se enfadara.

Oye- dijo Ash protestando.

En ese momento, Misty no pudo evitar soltar una risa que fue escuchada por Ash, lo cual solo hizo que se enfadara mas.

De que te ries?- dijo Ash muy molesto, pero eso solo hizo que Misty se molestara tambien...y mucho mas de lo que Ash se puede molestar.

De que te importa- dijo Misty molesta.

Pues no deberias reirte de tonterias- dijo Ash molesto.

Y tu no deberias ordenarme que hacer en mi propia casa- dijo Misty llegando al limite.

Por eso mismo, me voy- dijo Ash caminando hacia la puerta.

Espera Ash- dijo Delia siguiendo a su hijo- De verdad una sincera disculpa.

No se preocupe- dijo Daisy, cuando se fueron volteo donde Misty molesta- se puede saber que fue eso?

El empezo- fue lo unico que atino a decir Misty, para liego retirarse a su habitacion.

_Despues de pasar un año,_

_logre ser tu gran amigo._

_Y como eras mi confidente,_

_No queria nada contigo._

Desde ese momento, ellos 2 no se hablaban, se ignoraban, o solo pasaban peleando por tonterias, Delia por momentos pensaba que era amor, pero siempre perdia las esperanzas, pues sus discuciones eran terribles y parecia que nada los iba a detener.

Un dia, Misty iba de camino a su casa, habia ido de compras al mercado, pero al regreso se encontro con una de sus peores fobias.(iba a poner a un insecto, pero me di cuenta que en la vida real, los insectos no son tan grandes como para tenerles una gran fobia)

UNA SERPIENTE!- grito Misty muy asustada, queria salir corriendo pero sus piernas se lo impidieron, pues se hania quedado tieza, por el miedo.

La culebra se estaba acercando mas y mas, cosa que altero a Misty hasta el punto de hacerla desmayar, antes de desmayarse por completo, solo vio como la culebra se acercaba a ella, y ahi si no pudo mas, y se desmayo.

Ash paso por ahi, por casualidad, y al escuchar el grito se altero, corrio hasta el grito y lo que vio fua a la culebra queriendo atacar a Misty quien ya estaba desmayada en el suelo. El actuo por instinto y lo primero que hizo fue correr hacia Misty y la culebra.

Dejala- grito ash mientrss auyentaba a la culebra, o al menos eso creia, porque la culebra no se movia ni un centimetro, y ahi fue cuando en un acto de institno, agarro a Misty sin importarle que la serpiente estaba ahi y se la llevo corriendo hasta su casa.

Por favor que no haya llegado tarde!- rogaba Ash mientras veia a Misty aun inconsiente.

A lo que llego, su mama no estaba en casa, por Dios esto podria ser peor, no sabia que hacer asi que lo primero que hizo fue, coger algodon y empaparlo de alcohol, para que Misty lo oliera, a lo que Misty percibio el olor a alcohol, se levanto poco a poco.

Que paso? Donde estoy? Quien eres tu?- la ultima pregunta de Misty hizo reir levemente a Ash, pues se notaba que Misty aun no se recuperaba por completo.

Tranquila, no hagas tantas preguntas- dijo Ash fingiendo estar molesto.

Misty al ver a Ash y reconocerlo, no pudo evitar sentirse molesta...

Que haces aqui? Quien te crees para venir y decirme todo eso, eres un tonto- dijo Misty muy molesta, pero Ash al ver en el estado que se encontraba, no decidio hacerle ningun reclamo.

Tranquila, te encontre desmayada cerca de una culebra en el parque, al menos podrias ser un poco mas considerada- dijo Ash un poco molesto.

Si pero quien te crees para...espera, me encontraste tirada en el parque- dijo Misty asombrada de que Ash, justamente Ash la salvara.

si, y no podia dejarte tirada, asi que te cargue y te traje a mi casa, aunque no se el destino de la serpiente- dijo Ash explicaneole a Misty lo sucedido.

Misty se quedo atonita pos unos momentos,pero despues solo atino a sonreir.

Gracias- dijo ella de manera sincera, haciendo que Ash se soprendiera, ella sabia lo orgullosa que era esa chica, pero despues se calmo.

De nada, fue un placer- dijo Ash de manera sincera tambien., pero se iba a sorprender mas con lo que venia.

Disculpa- dijo Misty con algo de vergüenza, eso hizo que Ash se quedara pazmado y a la vez extrañado.

Por que?- pregunto Ash confundido, pues no entendia que tenia que disculpar.

Por haberte tratado mal desde que llegue, y por burlarme de ti- dijo Misty con una expresion de "tragame tierra"

No, yo lo lamento- dijo ash haciendo que Misty lo viera sorprendida- se supone que eras nueva, no debi tratarte asi, tu disculpame a mi.

Estamos a mano- dijo Misty riendose contagiando esa risa a Ash.

Jajajajaja es verdad- despues Ash le extendio la mano- Amigos?

Amigos!- dijo Misty muy feliz, hania ganado un nuevo amigo, que por lo que se ve, seria eterno.

De repente entro Delia algo alterada.

Hijo, ya te enteraste de las noticias, atraparon a una culebra que se escapo del zoologico, y aparte no encuentran a Misty- dijo Delia asustada, pero al ver a Misty se sorprendio.

Mama, esa culebra quiso atacar a Mistt, la rescate y ahora somos amigos- dijo Ash explicando, cosa que hizo que Delia sonriera.

Me alegro por ustedes- dijo Delia muy feliz, de repente Misty se levanto.

Bueno ya me tengo que ir- dijo Misty retirandose a la puerta.

Cuidate mija- dijo Delia muy feliz.

Adios Misty- dijo Ash muy emocionado tambien.

Muchas gracias- dijo Misty antes de irse, ahi se quedaron solo Delia y Ash cuando de repente llego Serena.

Chiquito hola- dijo Serena por la ventana, la cara de Delia cambio a un tono serio.

Te busca serena hijo- dijo Delia no muy emocionada, es mas parecia molesta.

Voy mama- dijo Ash antes de desaparecer de la entrada, Delia entro a la cocina algo incomoda.

Ojala algun dia te des cuenta del grave error que estas cometiendo hijo, y que cuando te des cuenta, no sea demasiado tarde- suzurro Delia

_Y luego paso un rato, _

_Y me dijiste que en la cuadra _

_alguien te gustaba_

_Era el muchacho nuevo_

_ que en el barrio __se mudaba_

_no llegue a sentir celos_

_en ningun momento_

Desde ese momento, todo cambio, Ash y Misty dejaron de ser lo peores enemigos y se convirtieron en los mejores amigos, hacian todo juntos, como ir a pasear, a tomar algun helado o cualquier cosa que a ambos se les ocurra, hay gente que los confundia como novios pero ellos simplemente sonreian y lo negaban, ya que ambos sabian que era mentira y que no sentian nara mas de lo que se llamaba amistad. Por su caso de hermosa amistad.

Ash termino con Serena, o mas bien, ella lo termino a el, penso mal al ver un dia a Ash y a Misty conversando muy alegremente, ese dia Delia se sintio muy feliz, pero su felicidad acabo cuando vio que su hijo enseguida, empezo una relacion con Melody, otra chica del barrio, eso la hizo sentir muy desesperada.

Un dia, Misty fue a la casa de Ash, entro a su recamara con el permiso de Delia y aprovecho para despertarlo.

AAAAAASSSSSHHHHHH- grito Misty con todas sus fuerzas, alterando a Ash de su sueño, haciendo que pegara un brinco de la cama y cayera al piso.

Que te pasa Misty? Estas loca? Quieres matarme de un infarto?- dijo Ash aturdido, pero Misty solo sonrio.

Pasa, que hoy hay un vecino nuevo- dijo Misty muy emocionada, cosa que hizo que Ash se sintiera aburrido.

Y que tiene de emocionante?- pregunto Ash con el minimo interes de conocer al vecino nuevo.

Para ti no, pero para mi mucho- dijo Misty con corazones en los ojos- Es el chico mas guapo del universo.

Quien es?- pregunto Ash con suma curiosidad, pues misty no era de las chicas que se enamoraba con cada chico que pasaba.

Se llama Gary Oak, eso fue lo unico que me entere de el- dijo Msity con u tono desilucionado.

Y cuando viene?- esa pregunta hizo reir a Misty dejando a Ash confundido.

El ya esta aqui hace una hora, tu como duermes como piedra ni sentiste el carro de mudanza, ademas tu mama esta ahi tambien, yo sali unnrato de la celebracion solo para despertarte- dijo Misty con un tono de gracia en su voz.

Y ahora que?- pregunto Ash, pues no sabia que tenia que ver el tema del chico nuevo.

Que como que ahora que? Vamos a ver al chico nuevo- dijo Misty mientras salia de la habitacion- Ahora cambiate y baja en menos de 5 minutos.

Por que debo hacerle caso a esta mujer- dijo Ash algo cansado mientras abria el ropero.

La respuesta es que soy tu mejor amiga- grito Misty desde la sala.

Y eso que tiene que ver?- dijo Ash resignado.

Te oi Ash Ketchum, y sera mejor que retires eso- dijo Miaty dejando a Ash asustado.

Ash se cambio y en compañia de Misty fueron a la casa del nuevo, ahi estaba toda la gente del barrio, en especial las chicas, se notaba que era un chico guapo, cosa que hizo que Ash se sorprendiera.

Felicidades Misty, tu lograste despertar a Ash en media hora, cuando yo lo hago en 2- dijo Delia haciendo reir a Misty.

Jaja muy graciosa- dijo Ash algo molesto.

Y ahi estaba Gary Oak, conversando con muchas chicas, pero al ver a Misty se la quedo viendo, cosa que Ash noto y le causo una risa.

Misty el chico nuevo te quedo viendo- le suzurro Ash en el oido a Misty, ella sonrio y volteo a ver, y era verdad, el la veia y no disimulaba.

Hola preciosa- dijo Gary acercandose a Misty, dejandola nerviosa, Ash decidio dejarles espacio mientras se iba a conversar con su nueva novia que ya habia llegado.

Hola- dijo Misty nerviosa.

El es tu novio- dijo Gary, esa pregunta hizo que Misty se sintiera nerviosa y obviamente, lo negara.

Claro que no, el es solo mi mejor amigo, ademas el tiene novia- dijo Misty nerviosa, pero Gary solo se rio y se le acerco para suzurrarle algo en el oido, tal como Ash lo habia hecho antes.

Ten cuidado, puede ser que no terminen en eso, y queden como algo mas- dijo Gary bromeando, pero a Misty no le causo la minima gracia.

No deberias decir eso, eres un tonto- dijo Misty muy molesta, cosa que Ash se dio cuenta aunque estaba muy lejos.

Y tu eres linda- dijo Gary mientras se acercaba a ella.

Dejame empaz- dijo Misty retrocediendo un paso algo asustada.

Y si no quiero?- dijo Gary riendose, pero no noto que Ash estaba atras de el, Ash habia dejado a su novia por ir a ver a su mejor amiga que estaba en problemas.

Tendras que vertelas conmigo- dijo Ash quien estaba atras de Gary, eso lo asusto un poco.

Que haces aqui? No estabas con tu novia?- dijo Gary tratando de sonar natural.

No puedo faltar cuando mi mejor amiga me necesita- dijo Ash, y esas palabras hicieron que Misty sin querer suelte una pequeña sonrisa.

Ya lo vez Gary, estas rodeado, mejor andate ahora, si no te quieres enfrentar a Ash- dijo Misty intimidando a Gary.

Esta no se queda asi- dijo Gary despareciendo del lugar.

Muchas gracias- dijo Misty ya cuando Gary se fue.

No crei que te gustaran ese tipo de chicos- dijo Ash con una ligera risa.

La verdad no, solo que no lo conocia- dijo Misty algo deprimida.

Tranquila, hay muchos chicos disponibles- dijo Ash antes de retirarse con su novia.

Misty vio que la novia de Ash le reclamaba algo, pero como estaba algo triste no le presto atencion.

_Y yo por otro lado_

_pendiente que con tu amiga _

_me ayudaras_

_Aunque tenia otros amores_

_Que me acompañaban_

_Y hoy de todo eso te juro_

_que me arrepiento_

Desde ese dia todo fue normal, Gary no se volvio a meter con Misty, porque siempre estaba Ash cada vez que el se acercaba a molestarla, un dia Ash cito a Misty al parque, queria decirle algo importante, y que solo se lo diria si ella iba a ese lugar, Misty dudo al principio pero despues cedio a ir.

Claro que no Ash Ketchum- dijo Misty molesta por la propuesta de su amigo.

Por favor Misty, hazlo por tu mejor amigo- dijo Ash con ojos suplicantes.

Como se te ocurre pedirme algo como eso, no puedo, o bueno, si puedo pero no quiero- dijo Misty poniendose a la defensiva.

Que te cuesta hacerme ese favor- dijo Ash aun con ojos suplicantes.

Mucho, como se te ocurre pedirme ayudarte a que May te acepte como novio? Estas loco de remate- dijo Misty molesta.

Que tiene de malo- dijo Ash algo confundido

Ash te recordare algo- dijo Misty avanzando hacia el, cosa que hizo que Ash se pusiera algo nervioso.

Que?- pregunto Ash con dificultad.

Ash, cuando llegue salias con Serena, mucho tiempo despues terminaron y tu enseguida empezaste a salir con Melody, y por si fuera poco, la señora Ketchum me conto que antes de que llegara, salias con una tal Iris, que se mudo por no verte mas la cara, como sabes que lo que sientes por May es duradero y no es estacional como tus otras chicas- explico Misty, pero de lo que no se habia dado cuenta es que cada vez que iba diciendo eso, habia avanzado mas hasta el punto de quedar muy juntos.

Nadie lo habia notado, pero ya cuando se vieron muy cerca, se sintieron nerviosos, tanto que nadie se apartaba de sus lugares, pero despues de un rato Misty reacciono y se separo.

Que paso con Melody?- pregunto Misty un poco nerviosa por el acto que habia pasado hace menos de un segundo.

Pues...terminamos- dijo Ash con un poco de pena.

No sera que ella te termino- dijo Misty con un tono de broma, que solo hizo que Ash se sonrrojara mas de lo que ya estaba.

Si- dijo Ash resignado.

Por que?- pregunto Misty con curiosidad.

El dia que te rescate de el idiota de Gary, la deje hablando sola por ir a ver que tu estuvieras bien, ella mal interpreto todo y me termino pensando que tu y yo teniamos algo mas que amistad.- dijo Ash algo apendo al recordar ese dia.

Disculpa- dijo Misty algo arrepentida.

No te preocupes, ahora se que no era la chica de mi vida- dijo Ash pero Misty seguia mal, asi que decidio aceptar el favor de Ash, pero aun asi no estaba el 100 por ciento segura de que Ash este siendo sincero con sus sentimientos y eso la hacia molestarse.

Esta bien Ash, te ayudare- dijo Misty con resignacion y un poco de enojo a la vez al saber que Ash podria ser capaz de lastimarle el corazon a su amiga.

Graicas Misty, eres lo maximo- dijo Ash abrazando a su amiga, ella recibio el abrazo pero se separo porque aun estaba nerviosa de la escena anterior.

Ok ok, mucho cariño- dijo Misty separandose del abrazo- Ash yo te ayudare con una condicion.

Dime Misty la que quieras- dijo Ash contento.

Prometeme que no la lastimaras- dijo Misty con un tono sereno, cosa que hizo que Ash sonriera.

Lo prometo Misty- dijo Ash con una sonrisa muy grande en su rostro.

Que bueno, porque si no- de repente Misty volvio a su tipica actitud de enojona- TE GUINDARE Y NO QUEDARA RASTRO DE TI ASH KETCHUM, ASI QUE NO SE TE OCURRA HACERLE NADA MALO O TE LAS VERAS CONMIGO ¿ENTENDIDO?

Entendido- dijo Ash con mucho miedo de su amiga.

Ahora que lo recuerdo. yo tengo una reunion con May hoy, aprovechare y te ayudare de una vez, a ver si ya me desago de este trabajo pronto- dijo Misty con un tono de broma.

Ja ja muy graciosa- dijo Ash en forma de sarcasmo.

De repente llego Drew, y al ver a Misty sus ojos se iluminaron, pues al parecer estaba sintiendo algo por ella.

Hola Misty, hola Ash- dijo Drew muy feliz.

Hoal drew- dijo Ash muy feliz tambien.

Hola Drew- dijo Misty con algo de prisa- lamento irme ahora pero no puedo dejar a May plantada, adios chicos

Adios Misty- dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo

Que se te ofrece Drew?- pregunto Ash con curiosidad.

Bueno, yo queria que me hicieras un favor- dijo Drew con un pequeño sonrrojo.

Que es?- dijo Ash con mas curiosidad.

Bueno yo quiero...

_Tambien recuerdo _

_que mi mejor amigo_

_queria ser tu novio_

_pero tu de el no_

_yo yo de loco le ayude_

_a que tu cariño _

_fuera de el_

_y se quedara con tu amor_

Dejame ver si entendi- dijo Ash algo confundido-Tu quieres que yo hable con Misty.

Drew asintio con la cabeza..

La de un mensaje de tu parte- dijo Ash tratando de entender.

Drew volvio a asentir la cabeza.

Le diga que tu la admiras- dijo Ash repitiendo cosa por cosa lo que Drew le habia dicho.

Drew hizo el acto anterior.

Y que estas perdidamente enamorado de ella- volvio a repetir Ash.

Drew volvio a repetir el acto anterior.

Y que quieres ser su novio- dijo Misty terminando todo.

Eso mismo Ash- dijo Drew emocionado.

Y yo que gano a cambio?- pregunto Ash algo interesado, cosa que Drew no le gusto.

Ganaras la lealtad de un amigo- dijo Drew con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

No me parece convincente- dijo Ash tratandi de negarse, pues el protegia a Misty de la misma manera que ella lo hacia con May.

Vamos Ash, se que Misty es como tu hermana, y quiero cuidarla, no le hare ningun mal, se que ella es la mujer de mi vida y que con ella sere feliz- dijo Drew, esas palabras hicieron que Ash se sorprendiera, Drew nunca habia hablado asi de una chica ¿sera que en realidad decia la verdad? Asi que decidio aceptar.

Hare lo que pueda Drew, Misty no es la chica que se enamora de todos, si tienes suerte ella aceptara- dijo Ash algo resignado.

Gracias Ash, sabia que podia contar contigo- dijo Drew muy emocionado como si fuera el rey del mundo.

Ok- dijo Ash no muy convencido de lo que iba a hacer, pues no sabia si Drew fuera el chico adecuado para su amiga, el la queria mucho desde que la rescato de ese accidente, y no porque el le haya pedido que le ayude con May, significa que el tenga que hacer lo mismo, pero al final acepto, ya no podia hacer nada.

Dime todo lo que sepas de ella- dijo Drew feliz sorprendiendo a Ash.

Esta bien- dijo Ash pero despues su estomago empezo a rugir- pero primero vayamos a comer.

Drew se cayo al estilo anime...

No puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea comida?- grito Drew algo molesto.

Y tu no puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea Misty?- pregunto Ash algo molesto tambien.

Mejor vamos a comer Ash, yo invito- dijo Drew para liberar la tension que se habia formado de repente.

Bieeeenn- festejo Ash, mientras iba corriendo por delante de Drew- Apresurate Drew.

Voy Ash- dijo Drew mientras avanzaba,

Cuando llegaron al restaurante empezaron a conversar de distintos temas, incluyendo el tema de Misty, este parecia el tema principal, Ash le contaba cosas de ella, pero no sus secretos, Misty habia considerado a Ash como una persona de suma confianza, le contaba todos sus secretos, secretos que ni si quiera May sabia. Eso hacia que Ash se sintiera bien cerca de su amiga, el tambien le habia contado muchos secretos, secretos que ni Drew sabia, eso habia formado un lazo de amistad muy fuerte entre los 2...

Cuandi terminaron de comer, cada uno se fue a sus respectivas casas.

Adios Drew- dijo Ash muy lleno y no podia evitar sentirse feliz.

Adios Ash, no te olvidaras de ayudarme- dijo Drew muy contento tambien, ahi la sonrisa de Ash se devanecio por completo.

Esta bien- dijo Ash sin muchos animos.

De ahi se fueron, Ash entro a su casa algo pensativo, se quedo pensando en que tecnicas haria Misty para lograr que May acepte esa propuesta de Ash, pero le entro una duda, ¿por que rayos le importaba tanto lo que pudiera pasar entre Misty y Drew? Eso es algo que no entendia y que lo dejaba muy confundido, pero decidio no pensar mas en el tema y hacer otras cosas.

_Y yo con tu mejor amiga_

_Aguantando desprecios _

_que me heria_

_y tu haciendo cualquier cosa_

_por mantener_

_el amor que por ella sentia_

Hola May- dijo Misty al ver a su amiga sentada en una cafeteria.

Hola Misty- dijo May al percatarse de la presencia de su amiga llegando a ese lugar.

Espero no llegar tarde- dijo Misty un poco apenada, pues no se habia percatado de la hora por estar conversando con Ash.

No te preocupes, yo llegue hace 5 minutos nomas, ademas se que tienes ocupaciones- dijo May con una gran sonrisa.

Gracias amiga- dijo Misty sonriente, peeo despues su rostro se torno serio- May se que esta reunion iba a ser para chicas y no hablariamos de ningun chico, pero quiero hablarte de uno.

De quien?- pregunto May un poco nerviosa al ver la actitud de Misty, esa actitud no era normal en ella, por eso pregunto.

De...Ash- dijo Misty, May al escuchar ese nombre no pudo evitar sonrrojarse, cosa que Misty noto, y no entendio el por que, pero al ver el sonrrojo de May sintio una punzada en su corazon, pero decidio no prestarle atencion a eso.

Que pasa con el?- dijo May mas sonrrojada que antes, cosa que Misty tambien noto y lo tomo como una buena señal, aunque vio eso, no sabia como decirle que Ash estaba enamorado de ella.

Bueno...el ...esta...quiere que tu...veras- Misty empezo a tartamudear cosa que hizo que May se impacientara un poco y apresurara las cosas.

Misty soy tu amiga, tenme confianza, veras que no me molestare por la cosa que me vayas a decir...lo prometo- dijo May a su amiga, y Misty solo atino a sonreir.

Bueno, Ash esta enamorado...de ti- dijo Misty con algo de dificultad al pronunciar las ultimas palabras, no entendia el por que pero sentia que algo le lastimaba el pecho cuando decia eso.

May quedo asombrada al escuchar estas palabras, ella habia soñado escuchar eso desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora su sueño se cumplia, eso era completamente inesperado, algo que ni en sus mejores sueños habria creido, pero aipun no estaba segura si era solo eso...un sueño.

De donde sacaste eso?- dijo May algo nerviosa pensando que podria ser una bromita de su amiga.

El me lo dijo-dijo Misty pero no entendio en que momento la conversa paso a ser algo incomoda para ella.

Segura...es decir, en serio dijo May- dijo May algo nerviosa.

Si, eso dijo May, el esta enamorado de ti y quiere ser tu novio- dijo Misty fingiendo alegria.

Yo...dile que si acepto- dijo May emocionadisima por esta excelente noticia, al menos para ella lo era porque Misty estaba pasando de lo peor.

Mejor diselo tu- dijo Misty ya mas tranquila, pues se alegro al pensar en la idea de que sus mejores amigos sean novios, aunque Ash era el mejor amigo de Misty incluso mas que todos, May tambien era muy especial para ella.

Lo hare- dijo May con alegria- Amiga, he esperado tanto para esto.

Lo se aun recuerdo el dia en que me contaste que te gustaba Ash- dijo Misty haciendo que ambas recordaran algo que ocurrio hace tiempo.

_Flashback._

_Estaban May y Misty conversando en el parque, ellas se habian hecho mejores amigas, pues conversaban a menudo y May sabia hacerle compañia a Misty cuando Ash estaba ocupado y no iba a visitarla a su casa._

_May hemos hablado de muchas cosas, me alegra ser tu amiga- dijo Misty muy contenta, pues May y ella eran muy unidas_

_Yo opino lo mismo- dijo May dandole un abrazo._

_Oye siempre he tenido una duda, desde que llegue aqui- dijo Misty con un tono pensativo._

_Cual amiga?- pregunto May algo confusa._

_Te a gustado alguien de este barrio?- dijo Misty inocentemente pero May no pudo evitar sonrrojarse con esta pregunta, Misty noto eso y solo atino a reirse._

_Eso es un si, y por lo que veo aun te gusta- dijo Misty con una ligera risa._

_Bueno...yo...pues si- dijo May algo rendida, queria ocultarlo pero el sonrrojo en sus mejillas la delataba._

_Quien es?- pregunto Misty con una curiosidad muy profunda._

_Se trata de...Ash- dijo May con un poco de nervios, de repente la sonrisa de Misty se desvanecio lor completo._

_May...sabes que Ash tiene novia?- dijo Misty algo seria, peeo May asintio con la cabeza._

_Lo se... Serena ¿verdad?- dijo May un poco triste._

_Bueno ellos salieron y terminaron- dijo Misty y May quedo asombrada con esta noticia._

_De verdad?- pregunto May con algo de esperanza._

_Si, pero ahora esta saliendo con Melody- dijo Misty algo apenada por estar contando esas cosas a su amiga._

_Oh...ya veo- dijo May muy triste, Misty la vio asi y decidio cambiar de tema._

_Mejor hablemos de otra cosa, si- dijo Misty tratando de hacer que el ambiente cambiara._

_Esta bien- dijo May ya mas tranquila._

_Y despues de eso se pusieron a platicar de muchas cosas mas que no tenian nada que ver con Ash..._

_Fin de flashback..._

Si lo recuerdo- dijo May sin muchos animos al recordar ese dia.

Pero eso ya no importa, porque Ash alfin se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos- dijo Misty tratando de hacer que su amiga se sienta mejor.

Tienes razon- dijo May feliz.

Y dicho eso se pusieron a platicar de la verdadera razon de su salida (no me lo pregunten, ni yo misma lo se).

En la noche, Misty fue a su casa algo cansada a su casa, pues habia pasado una linda tarde con su amiga May, pero no sabia que que encontraria con una pequeña sorpresa.

Chicas ya llegue- dijo Misty entrando a su casa.

Ya era hora- dijo Violeta mirando a Misty.

Por que lo dices?- dijo Misty algo molesta,

Pues por que tienes visitas hermana- dijo Daisy de repente.

Quien?- pregunto Misty, pues no se imaginaba que podria ser.

Yo- dijo alguien saliendo a la sala.

Ash?- dijo Misty sorprendida, pues de rodas las personas que podrian visitarla, el estaba en ultima opcion.

Bueno nosotras nos vamos- dijo la tercera hermana de Misty, las 3 hermanas dejaron a los 2 chicos solos mientras ellas salian de la casa.

Si querias saber sobre como me fue con May, hubieras esperado hasta mañana- dijo Misty con un poco de enojo

Venia a contarte de otra cosa, pero dime ¿como te fue?- dijo Ash con curiosidad.

Pues, si quiere ser tu novia, pero deberas pedirselo tu- dijo Misty sin muchos animos.

Esta bien- dijo Ash algo nervioso al ver a su amiga en ese estado, la vio algo extraña aunque no sabia que era.

Que me querias decir?- pregunto Misty recordando las palabras de Ash.

Pues tienes un admirador y quiere ser tu novio- dijo Ash sin perder mas riempo, a el no le gustaban los rodeos, por lo que decia las cosas directamente.

En serio- dijo Misty asombrada, jamas imagino una noticia asi- Quien es?

Drew- dijo Ash con un acento serio- el esta enamorado de ti y quiere ser tu novio.

No me digas que vas a hacer lo mismo que me pediste tu a mi- dijo Misty, Ash solo se confundio.

A que te refieres- dijo Ash condundido.

Hacer el papel de cupido, yo ya te ayude con May, ahora tu no esperes que acepte a Drew- dijo Misty algo enojada, Ash solo se confundia mas, ¿por que Misty tenia esa actitud?

El te ama, me lo a demostrado, y se que seras feliz con el...solo dale una oportunidad- dijo Ash tratando de hacer que Misty entendiera eso. Misty se sorprendio al ver las palabras de Ash.

Bueno Ash, yo...lo intentare- dijo Misty algo insegura. En ese momento Ash reacciono por instinto y la abrazo emocionado.

Me alegro mucho Misty, se que no te fallara- dijo Ash abrazandola, Misty se sonrrojo al sentir los brazos de Ash rodearla, pero decidio calmarse.

Esta bien Ash...si tu lo dices- dijo Misty separandose de Ash.

Despues, Ash se fue a su casa dejando a Misty confundida, ¿porque habia aceptado estar con Drew solo por ver a Ash pidiendoselo? ¿por que se sonrrojo al sentir a Ash abrazandola? Estas dudas la hacian sentir rara, pero decidio no prestarle atencion...

_Y como es la vida_

_depues que paso un tiempo_

_te deje de hablar_

_porque un dia por telefono_

_te hable muy mal_

_eramos los novios cruzados._

Desee ese momento, todo fue distinto, Ash y May se convirtieron en novios, al igual que Misty y Drew, drew estaba contento, pero no se podia decir lo mismo de Misty, ella estaba aun confundida por la noche pasada, su sonrrojo, su enojo, sus nervios, todo eso en una noche, no entendia nada, pero ahora tenia a Drew a su lado, y aunque no lo queria al principoo, empezo a quererlo poco a poco, eso era bueno para ella, ya que alfin empezo a sentir algo por Drew aunque no era fuerte como ella desearia, pero bueno asi sucedian las cosas, Ellos ya tenian tiempo saliendo tanto ella como Ash empezaron su relacion el mismo dia...

Era una noche de mucha lluvia, era unos dias antes del 14 de febrero, dia de los enamorados (ustedes sabes, este es un especial del sdia se san valentin, no seria justo que no nombre este dia ni un minuto, se veria feo)Misty estaba acostada en su cama algo pensativa, hasta que escucho unos ruidos en su puerta que no eran bien escuchados debido a la torrencial lluvia.

Quien sera a estas horas de la noche?- decia Misty molesta dirigiendose a la puerta, se llevo una sorpresa al ver que quien estaba en la puerta era May, y estaba...¿llorando?

Hola Misty- decia May llorando, Misty solo se asombro mas de lo que ya estaba.

May que te paso?- se adelanto Misty preguntando, pues no le gusto para nada el estado de su amiga.

Fue Ash- decia My entre sollozos, eso impresiono a Misty.

May pasa- dijo Misty dejandola entrar y prestandole ropa para cambiarse, pues May estaba empapada.

Gracias Misty- dijo May mas tranquila, pero no lo suficiente, por lo que aun derramaba algunas lagrimas.

Que paso con Ash?- dijo Miaty con un tono serio, aun no sabia lo que pasaba peeo no necesitaba saberlo para quererlo matar por haber roto la promesa que hizo.

Pues veras...

_Flashback...POV MAY._

_Yo estaba caminando por la calle algo aburrida, pues no tenia nada que hacer, queria salir con Ash pero el me dijo que estaba algo ocupado, incluso se veia apurado y nervioso, eso me preocupo, y solo pensaba en eso, pero me sorprendi cuando vi a Ash en una floreria, trate de no pensar mal, que talvez esas flores podian ser para mi, me ilusione, pero al seguirlo, en un descuido de el, entre a la floreria, y vi que aparte tenia unos chocolates y tenia un nombre escrito._

_No puede ser- dijo queriendo llorar, ese nombre empezaba con MI, no pudo ver nada mas, pues Ash voltio a ver a la caja de chocolates en caso de que alguien se la robe, al menos eso creia yo, pero mi sorpresa fue al ver que en las flores tambien vi que escribia ese mismo nombre, que empezaba con MI, no lo soporte mas y fue donde el muy molesta._

_Eres un tonto Ash- dije muy molesta, el se sobresalto pero claro, como no iba a senrirse asi, si estaba comprando dulces y flores a otra._

_May...que haces aqui?- pregunto muy nervioso, se notaba que lo estaba, empezo a sudar, pero mas enojo me dio._

_Se te ocurre preguntar eso?- dije muy molesta, el se dio cuenta que mi mirada se centraba en las flores y los chocolates._

_No es lo que parece May- dijo nervioso, empezo a sudar por montones y no estaba haciendo calor, eso solo demostraba que me mentia._

_Eso es lo que dices mentiroso- dije dolida, pues empeze aderramar algunas lagrimas pero en seguida me las seque, pues no queria que pensara que era debil._

_Te digo la verdad, esas flores y chocolates son para...- iba a decirme algo pero no lo deje, me dio coraje al saber que tenia el descaro de decirme para quien era esas flores y chocolates._

_No me interesa, dejame empaz Ash- dije y dicho esto sali corriendo de la floreria._

_May espera- dijo Siguiendome, pero me adelante demasiado y logre perderlo de vista._

_Fui al parque en el que siempre converso contigo (recuerden que le esta contando la historia a Misty) y me sente a llorar, llore como pude, fue cuando vi que alguien me estaba ofreciendo un pañuelo, me sorprendi, al levantar la cabeza vi que era Drew..._

_No llores May- dijo Drew mirando el pañuelo en señal de que lo tome._

_Drew, que haces aqui?- pregunte algo confundida._

_Pues solo pasaba y te encontre llorando, dime que paso- dijo Drew mirandome a los ojos, no se porque me empeze a sentir nerviosa._

_No puedo, mi vida no tiene sentido- de repente empeze a llorar, y el en un descuido mio, me abrazo._

_Tranquila, no digas eso, la May que conozco y que es mi mejor amiga no se dejaria intimidar por una tonteria, ella lucharia por el problema y lo mas importante, jamas diria algo como mi vida no tiene sentido- esas palabras hicieron que me sienta mejor y que me sonrrojara un poco, ese sonrrojo fue de vergüenza, pues nadie me habia dicho esas palabras, ni si quiera...Ash._

_Esta bien Drew- dije separandome de el- tratare de enfrentar la situacion._

_Esa es mi amiga, la que nunca se rendira- dijo emocionado, eso hizo que una sonrisa se formara en mi rostro._

_Gracias Drew- dije de manera._

_De nada, en fin, me tengo que ir, nos vemos pronto- dijo Drew retirandose del lugar._

_Adios- fue lo ultimo que dije antes de terminar mi conversacion con el._

_Me sentia devastada cada vez que pensaba en eso, asi que la unica opcion que consegui fue ir contigo Misty, ya que eres mi mejor amiga, y eso fue lo que hice._

_Fin del flashback..._

Y eso fue lo que paso- dijo May muy triste.

Ya veo- dijo Misty con una cara bien seria por ver lo idiota que puede llegar a ser Ash a veces, pero sin embargo, May confundio eso con celos, despues de todo le conto todo lo que Drew le dijo, y como era su novia era logico que sintiera celos, por eso decidio reparar el "error" que hizo.

Por favor Misty no me malinterpretes, Drew y yo no tuvimos nada, solo me dijo eso y se fue, por favor no te molestes- lo dijo de una manera tan rapida que Miaty solo parpadeo, pero despues reacciono, y recordo que era novia de Drew, era normal que sinrtiera enojada con May pero sin embargo eso no paso.

No te preocupes May, confio en ti- dijo Misty con una sonrisa que hizo tranquilizar a May.

Gracias Misty- dijo la castaña pero luefo miro la ventana y se preocupo- me debo ir.

Segura que ya te sientes mejor- dijo Misty preocupada.

Si, me hizo bien hablar contigo- dijo May con una sonrisa.

Entonces te veo otro dia- dijo Misty abriendo la puerta.

Si, adios Misty-fue lo ultimo que dijo May antes de irse por completo.

En nese momento Misty quito su sonrisa fingida y fue en busca del telefono (uh a quien va a llamar) estaba molesta, queria decirle miles de cosas al idiota que habia hecho llorar a su amiga y que para su mala suerte era su mejor amigo.

Se sento en la silla para poder ver a Ash mejor (usare los telefonos de pokemon, esos que se ven la cara de la persona, bueno ya saben, los telefonos que aparecen en la serie), y con ganas de gritarle muchas cosas en la cara.

Hola?- dijo Ash desde el otro lado de la linea y se soprendio al ver a Misty tan furiosa.

Eres un idiota Ash- fue lo primero que dijo Misty, su sangre hervia.

Por que dices eso, que te sucede?- pregunto Ash molesto aun sin saber la situacion.

Rompiste la promesa que me hiciste, me juraste serle fiel a May, y que no la lastimarias, y lo primero que hiciste fue esperar a que falten pocos dias de san valentin para comprale regalitos a otra- dijo Misty molesta, Ash al fin entendio la situacion.

No es lo que parece, May me malinterpreto todo- dijo Ash en son de defensa, pero no le sirvio de nada.

Si como no, el nombre May no empieza con mi- dijo Misty con una risa seca, eso hizo que Ash tambien se molestara.

Tu no debes reclamarme nada- dijo Ash molesto, pero Misty no se quedaba atras.

Mi amiga me importa, y no dejare que alguien la haga sufrir- dijo Misty señalando a Ash.

Ni si quiera sabes para quienes eran esos regalos- dijo Ash empezando a irritarse.

Y para quienes eran Ash?- dijo Misty desafiandolo, pero Ash se sonrrojo, lo unico que faltaba, eso iba de mal en peor.

Bueno...para...eemmhhh- Ash empezo a tartamudear, pero solo causo el enojo de Misty.

DILO DE UN BUENA VEZ- grito Misty impaciente.

ERAN PARA TI!- grito Ash de la misma manera que ella.

Que?- pregunto Misty de una manera torpe, pues un leve sonrrojo se apoderaba de su cara.

Yo te compre esos regalos porque eras mi mejor amiga, y aunque tenga novia siempre te pondria por delante de ellas, pero como no sabia si May me comprenderia lo hice en secreto- dijo Ash, pero Misty simplemente, penso que eso era imposible.

No te creo- dijo Misty sorprendida.

Ash no dijo nada, y fue a buscar algo, cuando llego, Misty vio que eran los chocolates y flores que May habia dicho.

Mira-dijo Ash sacando la tarjeta de las flores- lee lo que dice.

Misty obedecio y leyo, esa tarjeta decia "para Misty, la mejor amiga que alguien puede tener"

Mira esta tambien-dijo Ash sacando la tarjeta de los chocolates.

Esa decia "para Misty, la amiga incondicional que nunca tuve"

Ves, deberias mejor preguntar antes de reclamarle problemas ajenos a la gente.- dijo Ash molesto.

Misty al escuchar problemas ajenos no pudo evitar sentirse molesta, mas de lo que ya estaba.

Aun asi, May esta destrozada y todo esto es tu culpa- dijo Misty molesta y volviendo la pelea anterior.

POR QUE TE METES EN MI RELACION?- pregunto Ash molesto.

POR QUE TE METES TU EN LA MIA?- contra ataco Misty con la misma pregunta, esta pelea habia pasado a ser una pelea personal, en lugar de ser una pelea que tuviera que ver con May. Los 2 peleaban por asuntos personales.

PORQUE DREW ES MI AMIGO- dijo Ash molesto y empezando a gritar.

AL IGUAL QUE MAY ES MI AMIGA- dijo Misty, estaban empezando a usar las mismas palabras.

PERO ES QUE SIEMPRE ESTAS PENDIENTE EN LO QUE PASA ENTRE MAY Y YO- grito Ash.

TU NO TE QUEDAS ATRAS, SIEMPRE QUE DREW Y YO TENEMOS UNA DISCUCION, TU ERES EL PRIMERO EN ENTERARSE, COMO QUE SI TU FUERAS PARTE DE NUESTRA RELACION- grito Ash mostransole a Ash lo que el hacia.

SI NO QUIERES QUE FORME PARTE DE TU VIDA, ESTA BIEN, SERAS UNA EXTRAÑA PARA MI, TU NO SABRAS DE MI Y YO NO SABRE DE TI- esas palabras hicieron que Misty sintiera una pequeña punzada en su pecho, eso lo sentia cada vez que ella y Ash tenian problemas.

Esta bien Ash, si eso quieres- dijo Misty dolida y Ash se dio cuenta de lo que habia dicho y se sintio mal por eso.

Misty...yo...- trato de decir algo pero Misty se lo impuso.

No digas nada Ash...yo desde ahora sere una extraña al igual que tu para mi- dijo Misty.

No trate de decir eso...yo...- Ash balbuceaba cosa que hizo molestar a Misty.

ADIOS TONTO INSENCIBLE, NO TE VOLVERE A VER NUNCA MAS EN LA VIDA- grito Misty antes de colgar el telefono.

En ese momento colgo el telefono y se fue a su cuarto a llorar, no entendia porque lloraba, el era solo su amigo, pero esas palabras le dolieron tanto, lloro hasta que ya no pudo mas, y logro quedarse dormida, en medio de ese sollozo.

_Osea tu con el_

_y yo con ella_

_estabamos equivocados_

_Osea tu con el_

_y yo con ella_

_eramos novios cruzados._

**_Hola mundo! Que tal les parecio? Esta idea la tengo desde que inicie fanfiction, y ya queria que salga a la luz, bueno volviendo al tema, este es un especial por el dia de san valentin o tambien llamado dia del amor y la amistad, este es la fecha que no me gusta mucho ya que yo la paso solita solita, sola con mi soledad, sola sin una compañia, jajajajaja, bueno mejor volvamos al tema del fic._**

**_Esta es una historia inspirada en una cancion, es un vallenato llamado novios cruzados, si eres fan de los vallenatos, escucha la musica, y si no lo eres, lee la letra e imaginate un ritmo, eso es lo que yo hago cuando no me gusta el ritmo de una musica._**

**_Bueno, esta es solo la mitad de la cancion, la otra mitad estara en el siguiente capitulo, este iba a ser un one-shot pero no me alcanzo el tiempo, las personas que leen y conocen mis fanfics, saben que to hago historias que tengan menos de 3000, y este me salio 7000 palabras y eso que falta la otra parte de la musica. Es posible que el otro capitulo sea mas corto que este, o mas largo, bueno en realidad no se, pero con el tiempo vere, ademas de que me he descuidado de los fanfics que he estado haciendo y debo avanzar._**

**_No se olviden de comentar, porfa haganlo, eso me anima, ademas quiero saber que tal me salio la idea, no se olviden de hacerlo y si quieren criticar, con confianza haganlo nomas, esperare con ansias sus comentarios._**

**_En fin unas palabras por el dia del amor y la amistad..._**

**_A todos los que tengan un novio o una novia muchas felicidades, quieranlo y respentenlo , porque estoy segurisima que esa persona que este a lado de ustedes es genial, asi que pasenla muy bien este san valentin y si eres casado o casada, mucho mejor, pasenla de lujo con su esposo o esposa en este dia...bueno y para todos los que esten forever alone como yo mmmmm... siganme los buenos n_n... algun dia encontraremos a alguien, algun dia algun dia._**

**_Hablando de amistad, tengo una pag de face que se llama EL VALOR DE UNA AMISTAD, publico fotos de amistad, se que no tiene nada que ver con pokemon pero igual los invito a dar like, los espero, denle like, n_n_**

**_Disculpa si tiene algunos errores, hice lo que pude, pero si salio bien y eso es lo que importa..._**

**_En fin, no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo muy pronto..._**

**_Chaooooooo..._**


End file.
